Of Mates and Chocolate
by sevensinsinthenight
Summary: Slash! Remus wants his mate, all the while having an extreme craving for chocolate. He might just end up getting them both at once.


Remus sat in the corner of the library, near the Dark Creatures section. On his table was a book about werewolves, the one thing he would never stop studying. A groan escaped the blonde as he shoved the book off to the side, banging his head against the table repeatedly. 

"Would you bloody stop that ra - Remus!" He looked up to the suprised face of Lily Evans. She blinked and walked over to his table, sitting down across from him. Glancing down to the book, she flipped it around to read it. Remus gave a feeble protest. Lily raised a brow.

"Is this what you were damaging your head for? The fact that you have to find a mate?" she asked. Remus hid his face, nodding.

"Not only that, but I -" Remus's face steadily went red with sheer embaressment. Lily smirked, Remus was so cute when he was being shy and innocent.

"You have to have sex with them" she finished for him. Remus looked around, his face a darker red, looking mortified.

"Quiet!" Lily giggled softly.

"Do you have any clue who your mate is?" she asked. Remus stopped mid track in reaching for the text, his face suddenly paling. Lily gave a predatory smile.

"You do know! Tell me who it is!" she said, leaning in towards him. Remus glanced around cautiously, biting his lip. Motioning her closer, Remus whispered the name into her ear.

"SIRIUS BLACK?"

"_Lily!"_ Remus said with exasperation. Her cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting his name to come up." Remus groaned again, hiding his face in the crook of his arms.

"Oh, Remus," she said, nudging his arm lightly. "You guys will be such a cute couple after you tell him." Remus's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"I'm not telling him. Ever." He shut the book and grabbed his bag. "I need some chocolate." he muttered, walking off to the Gryffindor Tower, a flustered Lily not far behind.

"Remus!" she said, unable to keep up with his quick strides. He paused for a second, his brain quickly deciding that chocolate had the ability to wait, unlike a certain red head. Once she was caught up, he began hurrying off again.

"Remus, what did you mean back there?" she asked. The werewolf looked over at her.

"Fairy Crystals." he said. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open. "Exactly what I said." he told Lily, breezing though the empty common room. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and the others had managed to wind up in detentions. Lily followed him up the boys staircase.

"How could you possibly not tell him? You'll die without him." she pointed out. Remus whipped around, his amber eyes glowing dangerously.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked. "Don't you think I know how much it pains me and him that we won't get what we need? Gods, Lily, I can't deal with this right now." he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"But -"

"No Lily, I'm not going to tell him!" he said loudly, his nerves on edge. Where was his chocolate when he needed it!

"You've got to." Lily said indignantly.

"I'm not going to tell him, and thats final!" Remus yelled his eyes flashing.

"Not telling who, what?" James asked, sauntering into the room. Remus groaned and proceeded to bang his head against his bed post.

"He's refusing to tell Sirius that they're mates." Lily said.

"Mates?" James asked, his 100 percent heterosexual male mind not grasping the idea. Lily rolled her eyes at her bespeckled boyfriend.

"Because of his -"

"Furry little problem." James interupted. Lily cracked a smile.

"Because of his _furry little problem_, Remus can only have on predestined lover." James looked over to his blushing friend.

"And now?" he asked to either of them. Lily glanced to Remus, who was proceeding to look through his stuff, most likely looking for sweets.

"And now he refuses to tell Sirius that they're mates!" Lily said, her hands going to her hips.

James blinked, staring at his girlfriend.

"Sirius?" he asked blankly. The door opened to reveal the main topic of their conversation.

"You called?" Sirius asked, walking in with his usual swagger and a big smile on his face. Remus groaned, looking away from the three.

"Why're you all up here?" Sirius asked, his smile fading slightly. Remus closed his candy box, slid it back under his bed and stood.

"We were trying to convince Moony that he needs to -"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Remus yelled, cutting James off, his amber eyes glowing gold. Their shocked faces spoke volumes. Rarely, could someone get Remus so workes up over something that he would actually yell. Only twice had the three seen him like this. The day the found out about Moony, and the day Sirius sent Snape down the tunnel. Remus pushed passed them, his stomach lurching when his arm brushed against Sirius's.

"I better go after him," Sirius said sheepishly. "Who knows what'll happen with an angry Remus on the loose." He left quickly, leaving the two lovebirds alone. James turned to Lily with a wide cocky smile. She narrowed her gaze.

"What?" she asked cautiously. James pulled her close, leaning into her ear.

"I know who Sirius likes." he whispered in a sing song voice. Lily leaned back, giving her love a calculated look.

"Are you serious?" she asked. James smirked.

"I'm James, remember?" Lily smacked his arm and gave him a kiss.

"That is such an old joke." she said. James shrugged nonchalantly.

"Works for me."

* * *

Remus glared at several unsuspecting first years, growling at any person that had a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Gods, did he need some chocolate! Turning down a cooridor, he headed towards the kitchens, the house elves were sure to have some..

"Moony!" Remus made a noise at the sound of Sirius's voice. Sirius ran up to him, his swoon worthy smile plastered all over his face.

"Where you headed to?" he asked, swinging his arm around Remus's shoulders. Remus stiffened for two reasons. One, because Sirius had his arm around him, which meant they were touching. And two, he smelled chocolate. Sirius was talking about something, not that Remus was paying attention to it. The rich, heavenly scent was stronger than before. Sirius's arm disappeared from his shoulders, reaching into his pocket. Remus's eyes widened, Sirius's pocket crinkled! As if in slow motion, Sirius pulled out the remaining chunk of his Honeydukes Best Chocolate, and popped it in his mouth. Remus made a noise, his jaw dropping.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus's longing face in confusion. Remus lunged forward, pinning the latter against a wall. Sirius made a noise from the back of his throat upon impact, but anything further was cut off by Remus's sinfully soft lips massaging his own. A hot tongue felt around Sirius's mouth. Remus let out a moan of sheer pleasure, he tasted like chocolate,sweet heavenly chocolate.

"Black! Lupin! Untangle yourselves _this instant!"_ screamed McGonagall's shrill voice. Remus pulled away, his eyes half closed, licking his lips. McGonagall gaped like a fish for a few seconds before storming off. Remus shrugged, turning back to his starstruck mate. Sirius looked at Remus with wide eyes.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked. Remus shrugged once again.

"You had something I needed, so I took it." he said simply, as if Sirius's question were unreasonable. Sirius cocked a brow.

"You needed my mouth?" Remus rolled his eyes, stepping up to his highly confused and still undeniably sexy friend. He placed an arm around Sirius's neck, pressing himself against the animagus. Sirius breathed harder at closeness.

"I needed," Remus began, his breath causing goosebumps to break out on Sirius's skin. "to get some chocolate, and kissing you was one way of getting it." Sirius cocked a brow, all that for chocolate?

"You know," he said "They have chocolate syrup in the kitchens." Remus quirked a brow.

"Is that so, Padfoot?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah. Wanna go get some? For later, or something?" Remus smiled wide, his amber eyes brightening.

"Later? Why wait?" Sirius looked at him with a smile. If chocolate made Remus like this everyday, then he would worship the sweet forever.

* * *

AN: Hehe, hope you liked it -


End file.
